Your Shadow
by ayushina
Summary: Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kehidupan ini, Sasuke membunuhnya. lagi. Sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu, Sasuke takkan menyangka bisa melihat 'langit' itu lagi di hari pertama ia memasuki SMA. Jadi, ia berjanji akan melindungi senyum itu meski hanya dalam bayangan. Hanya bayangan. Reincarnation-fic, AU. SasuFemnaru.


Terinspirasi dari manga 'The Crescentmoon Wound' by Noharai Tokei.

Song "Love and Truth" by YUI

Dan sedikit adegan dari "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer.

Jadi bisa di bayangkan fic ini bakal pasaran banget ^^v

You've been warned!

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

"Gyaaaaaa... aku terlambaaaat!"

Sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar di tepi sebuah jalan yang ramai. Beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka hanya terdiam saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berlari dari ujung jalan. Rambutnya yang diikat dua diatas terlihat seperti sepasang sayap saat ia berlari melewati lautan manusia yang juga tengah berjalan di jalan itu. Sesekali gadis berjas biru itu menggumamkan maaf saat ia tanpa sengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan. Rok pendek seifuku berwarna biru bergaris putih tipis yang ia kenakan melambai bersamaan kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah cepat.

"HEIIIIII! BERHENTIIIIII!"

Teriak gadis itu lagi sambil masih tetap berlari. Mengejar sebuah bis umum yang telah melaju jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya reflek menutup telinga dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling, gadis itu tanpa menyerah terus berlari . Sedikit berharap di pemberhentian berikutnya ia bisa mengejar bis berwarna kuning yang seharusnya ia naiki untuk menuju tempatnya bersekolah.

"Siaaal! Bisa mati aku kalau telat kali ini..." kata gadis itu sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Sepasang mata berwarna biru dalam terlihat diantara surai pirang yang membingkai wajah berkulit tan kecoklatan.

Gadis itu kembali meningkatkan kecepatan larinya saat melihat bus yang ia kejar sedari tadi berhenti di halte tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan senyum lebar ia terus berlari sambil mempererat tali tas yang menyandar di punggungnya.

Dan senyuman itu sekejap menghilang saat kakinya menyandung sebuah batu kecil yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung membuat tubuh rampingnya ambruk ke depan. Refleks, gadis itu memejamkan mata dan bersiap menahan rasa sakit yang ia yakini akan datang saat ia menubruk lantai trotoar yang kasar.

'Bruk.'

Tak seperti dugaannya, ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Hanya benturan kecil dengan sesuatu yang lembut namun keras. Dan sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya erat. Gadis itu mengerutkan alis saat merasakan hembusan angin yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Dan entah mengapa sekujur tubuhnya ikut menghangat.

Perasaan itu menghilang dalam sekejap saat ia membuka mata.

"Hei, kau ingin naik atau tidak?" teriak seseorang yang langsung membuat gadis itu menoleh. Menampakkan wajah cantik dengan tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Eh?" pekik gadis itu kaget sambil menatap sekeliling. Sejak kapan ia sudah sampai di halte? Perasaan tadi ia masih berlari? Mungkinkah ia tersandung dan langsung terbang sampai disini?

"Hei..." panggilan dari sopir bus di depannya membuat gadis itu tersadar dan dengan panik ia segera menaiki bus sambil menggumamkan maaf. Sambil duduk di kursi yang kosong, gadis itu menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum, dalam sekejap sudah melupakan keanehan yang baru saja ia alami.

Bersamaan dengan bus yang berjalan pergi, sesosok bayangan terlihat melangkah dari balik sebuah pohon. Wajahnya yang tertutup helaian surai hitam memandang bus yang telah berjalan sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran angin kecil. Menyisakan beberapa helai daun yang melayang sesaat sebelum jatuh di tanah tanpa suara.

.

.

.

# Your Shadow #

By : Ayushina

.

.

Sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat duduk dengan santai, beberapa kali surai hitam kebiruannya melambai pelan saat angin bertiup. Diikuti beberapa helai daun yang melayang seakan menari di sekelilingnya. Mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya menatap kedepan tanpa emosi. Memandang sebuah ruangan kelas yang kini dipenuhi para murid yang terlihat sibuk berceloteh ria.

Mata onixnya tak pernah berpaling. Hanya melihatnya. Selalu memikirkannya.

Setiap 'langit' itu tanpa sengaja menatap kearahnya –walau ia tahu 'ia' tak bisa melihatnya- .

Setiap senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya –walau ia tahu senyum itu takkan pernah tertuju padanya-.

Setiap tawa yang mengalun dari pita suaranya –walau ia tahu itu mungkin hanya nyanyian impian baginya-.

Jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat. Mengirim getar aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. Mengalun searah dengan nafasnya. Dan membuatnya yakin bahwa ia benar-benar hidup. Bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Diantara tarian daun yang mengelilingnya, sosok itu melihat gadis berambut pirang cerah yang duduk tepat di samping jendela. Tengah bicara dengan dua sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar dan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah. Senang, kesal, jengkel, lalu kembali bahagia.

Entah kenapa melihat itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Setidaknya ia tidak berubah.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang tepat ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sosok berambut kelam yang melihat kejadian itu menjentikkan jarinya. Melempar sebuah batu kecil dan tepat mengenai penghapus yang berjarak hanya sesenti dari kepala sang gadis. Membuat penghapus itu berubah arah dan justru mengenai seorang murid berambut kecoklatan yang tengah tertidur.

Seluruh orang di kelas itu tertawa saat murid yang dikenal bernama Shikamaru itu terbangun dengan kepala yang penuh debu kapur tulis. Dan tak seorangpun menyadari tindakan sang sosok tak dikenal. Sosok itu hanya memejamkan mata saat mendengar tawa riang darinya. Hingga bel masuk yang nyaring berbunyi di seantero sekolah.

Sosok itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Di sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di samping sekolah. Menjulang tinggi hingga lantai tiga tempat sang gadis berada. Ia hanya berdiri dan menatap sosok itu sesaat, sebelum kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan pusaran angin yang membuat dedaunan di pohon itu kembali menari.

_I'm thinking about you so much…time doesn't stop for me  
My empty heart still can't find your feelings_

"Hei, Sasuke... kau sedang lihat apa sih?" tanya Suigetsu. Siswa berambut putih dengan gigi yang seluruhnya taring itu ikut menatap keluar jendela. Dimana beberapa murid dari kelas lain tengah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu memalingkan muka dan kembali berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelasnya itu.

Terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut berjalan dibelakangnya, diikuti omelan dari seorang siswi berambut merah dan sosok berperawakan besar yang juga mengikuti Sasuke.

Didepannya, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan tawa familiar yang mengalun dari seberang jendela. Walau dengan mata terpejam, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mata biru itu menyipit saat tertawa, diikuti bibirnya yang akan menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

_I can never draw the same picture twice  
But my emotions are just repeating over and over again_

Uzumaki Naruto.

Lahir 10 Oktober 1997

Putri dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina

Terdaftar sebagai siswi kelas 1E di SMA 1 Konoha

Hobi makan ramen instan

Benci segala hal tentang hantu

Dan menyukai semua hal yang berbau ramen –Mention: semua hal-

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok itu, gadis bermata biru itu tengah duduk di halaman bersama dua teman karibnya. Memakan bekal yang ia bawa sambil sesekali tertawa. Sasuke sudah berniat untuk kembali kekelasnya sebelum tiba-tiba ia membeku saat mendengar percakapan dua orang siswa yang berdiri di depan jendela tak jauh darinya.

"Hei... cewek itu lumayan juga ya..."

"Yang mana? Yang berambut pink itu? Jangan coba-coba deh... dia itu juara karate. Kau bisa habis sebelum bisa mendekatinya."

"Bukan, kalau Haruno Sakura sih aku juga tahu. Maksudku cewek disebelahnya."

"Yang berambut pirang itu?"

"Iya, dia manis juga kan,"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau belum pernah melihatnya dari dekat ya?"

"Belum sih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Walau cantik wajahnya kan penuh bekas luka. Coba saja kau lihat lebih jelas,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, menjijikkan sekali. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau dia itu mantan berandal,"

"B-benarkah. Tapi wajahnya terlihat polos,"

"Jangan tertipu, wajah menjijikkan seperti kau bilang-"

Prang...!

Siswa yang baru saja bicara itu langsung membeku menatap sebuah lengan yang kini menembus jendela samping tempatnya berdiri melewati wajahnya. Siswa itu langsung menoleh dengan marah sebelum kembali membeku saat mendapati Sasuke 'Sang Pangeran Es' tengah menatapnya tajam dengan wajah dingin seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan pada siswa itu.

"Jika berani bicara sepatah kata lagi tentangnya..." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya dan melirik murid kelas 3 yg kini menelan ludahnya.

"Akan kuhancurkan wajahmu sampai kau takkan berani bercermin lagi..." desis Sasuke dengan mata semerah darah.

Wajah siswa itu langsung memucat sebelum melangkah mundur dan ambruk di lantai. Walau Sasuke adalah juniornya di kelas 1. Tapi nama Uchiha bukanlah seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan musuh.

"B-baik, U-uchiha-sama!" jawab siswa itu dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Sasuke memandang siswa itu dingin dengan matanya yang masih memerah.

"Enyahlah," desisnya pelan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, siswa itu langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Sekejap kemudian matanya kembali berwarna hitam.

Selama beberapa saat ia hanya mematung disitu. Memandang tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

_Let me listen to your "love song."  
I stared at your profile  
I want to know about you, now that I've met you_

Hari itu bersalju saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sosok kecil yang tengah tertawa dalam gandengan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

Pertama mendengar suara tawanya, Sasuke yang saat itu baru berumur 7 tahun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Ia yakin tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. Namun sepasang mata berwarna biru itu terlihat sangat familiar. Amat familiar seakan ia telah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Berpuluh tahun.

"**Apapun yang terjadi Sasuke... aku akan membawamu pulang... walau aku harus mematahkan tangan dan kakimu!"**

Sasuke kecil itu perlahan memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"**Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kita bertarung kan, Sasuke?"**

"**Kita berdua akan mati,"**

Tubuh kecil itu perlahan bergetar sebelum akhirnya terduduk di tanah.

"**A-aku senang, A-akhirnya kau m-mau kembali," sosok itu tersenyum. Dengan 'langit' yang penuh rasa sakit. Dengan sebuah lubang menganga di dadanya.**

**Cairan merah itu terciprat ke segala arah. Menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke yang membeku. **

**Dibelakangnya Juubi terlihat menghancurkan segalanya dengan sepuluh ekor yang ia miliki.**

**Dan safir itu meredup. Hingga tak ada lagi cahaya yang tersisa di dalamnya.**

"Naruto..."

Sasuke kecil itu berbisik pelan dengan wajah penuh airmata.

Bersamaan itu angin berhembus pelan seakan mengirimkan pesan. Dan gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Tanpa sadar melepas genggaman tangannya dengan sang Ibu.

Onix dan saphire itu sesaat bertemu. Terdiam dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak terlihat. Sebelum terputus saat terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Naruto!"

Ckit...

Brakk!

Prang!

Dan Sasuke kecil hanya bisa mematung saat melihat tubuh itu terlempar hingga menabrak sebuah toko berdinding kaca. Dengan mata yang melebar ia melihat gadis kecil itu terbaring dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Bayangan itu berbaur dengan bayangan lain... sosok pemuda yang juga tergeletak berlumuran darah.

Dan Sasuke kecil itu berteriak.

Ia ingat semua yang terjadi. Di kehidupan yang lalu saat ia adalah seorang ninja –ia tahu itu konyol sekali-. Dan dikehidupan ini dimana ninja hanya legenda.

Ia mengenalinya.

Sosok dengan mata secerah langit itu.

Dan ia kembali membunuhnya.

_No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling we'll meet again  
I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back  
_

Dan sepuluh tahun kemudian... ia kembali bertemu dengan langit itu...

Saat itu ia tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang akan ia masuki. Disana, dibawah pohon Sakura yang mulai berguguran sosok itu tertawa. Dengan langit yang masih bersinar cerah.

Awalnya ia amat terkejut. Dan juga bahagia. Dia masih hidup. Dia baik-baik saja.

Sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi ketakutan saat ia melihat bekas luka guratan di kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur.

Bagaimana kalau ia membunuhnya lagi?

Mungkin ia takkan selamat kali ini...

Dengan ketakutan itu, Sasuke terus berjalan. Melewati sosok bermata langit itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Detik itu, ia berjanji akan menjadi bayangan yang akan selalu melindungi sang gadis.

Hanya bayangan.

_With the way it is now  
I'll just become a part of your memory, right?  
My emotions shone like the depths of tears…_

"Yo! Naruto... kau beruntung sekali tidak terlambat kali ini," sapa Kiba, siswa berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya itu duduk di samping bangku Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tak seperti Naruto yang bisa sampai di sekolah di detik terakhir, pemuda penggila anjing itu terlambat dan harus menerima hukuman dari guru disiplin. Mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak 100 kali. Gai-sensei benar-benar mengerikan.

"Yup, kau tahu aku selalu beruntung, Dattebayo," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Naruto itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Bodoh. Kalau kau telat bangun lagi, besok kau pasti terlambat," omel seorang siswi yang segera duduk di samping Naruto. Rambut pink miliknya melambai karena angin yang bertiup dari jendela disamping bangku Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kau jangan mendoakanku seperti itu..." jawab Naruto sambil merengut.

"Nee, Naru-chan... apa kau ingin aku membangunkanmu besok?" kata sebuah suara di belakang Naruto.

"Gyaaa.." teriak Naruto kaget. Reflek ia langsung berdiri danbersembunyi di belakang Sakura.

"Sai! Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku merinding begitu, dasar mesum!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak sosok berambut hitam yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Gomen, gomen. Dari buku yang kubaca, sesama teman itu harus saling menolong," kata Sai sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku bisa bangun sendiri kok," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, dattebayo," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

Dibalik jendela itu sesosok bayangan terlihat mendengus, onixnya bersinar di antara bayangan dedaunan.

###

Keesokan paginya...

"Naruto! Cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap," sebuah teriakan terdengar di sebuah rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

Di salah satu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, gadis yang dipanggil terlihat masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal. Dengan wajah yang tertidur pulas dan mulut yang terbuka.

Jam digital di samping ranjangnya menunjukkan angka 06.30. dari bawah teriakan sang ibu kembali terdengar, namun gadis yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan tubuh dan kembali tidur.

Desauan angin berhembus pelan meniup korden jendela berwarna orange yang ada di kamar itu, dalam sekejap itu, sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di sudut kamar. Menatap sosok gadis yang masih dengan nyamannya bergelung di atas ranjangnya yg hangat.

Sosok berambut gelap itu hanya berdiri diam disana tanpa berani mendekat. Hingga mata onixnya menatap jam digital yang kini menunjukkan angka 06.35.

Jika gadis itu tak bangun sekarang, bisa dipastikan ia akan terlambat dan Sasuke harus kembali mengulangi kejadian kemarin. Hanya melihat dari bayangan saat gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Padahal jika Sasuke menggendongnya, ia bisa sampai disekolah dalam sekejap tanpa harus berlari mengejar benda logam berjalan yang disebut 'bis'.

Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menggendongnya...

Sambil menimbang kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yg mungkin terjadi –bagaimana kalau ia tersandung lagi kemudian ada mobil lewat dan ia tak bisa meraihnya tepat waktu?-. Sasuke akhirnya menetapkan hati dan melangkah mendekat. Sosok yang mengenakan seragam sekolah biru dengan jaket berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di samping ranjang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti dengan jarak sejengkal dari sosok sang gadis. Ia sedikit menarik tangannya dan mengerutkan alis dengan ragu. Lalu melangkah mundur dan berbalik.

'Jangan mendekatinya lagi, dia pasti celaka,' pikiran itu terus menghantui Sasuke. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tenang –seperti malaikat- jauh berbeda dengan saat ia bangun dan berceloteh ria tanpa henti. Walau ia tetap menyukai sifatnya itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah sang gadis. Sesaat ia hanya menatapnya, dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang seperti jeruk.

"Bangun," bisiknya ditelinga Naruto.

Safir itu langsung terbuka. Dan Naruto hanya mengerjapkan mata saat melihat guguran daun melayang di atasnya. Ia perlahan bangun dan menatap sehelai daun yang ada di pangkuannya. Lalu memandang sekeliling kamar.

Sepasang onix itu... apa hanya mimpi?

Gadis itu melirik jam yang ada disamping tempat tidur dan melompat bangun.

"GYAAAA... AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Di balik pohon tepat di samping jendela kamar Naruto, Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan. Jantungnya yang berdegup terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Hampir saja.

Ia tak mengira gadis itu akan langsung bangun seperti itu. Hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya saat melihat gadis itu berlari keluar dari rumah sambil membawa tas hitam dan jaket orange. Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke mengikuti sang gadis dengan melompat di antara kerindangan pohon dan atap rumah.

###

"Hey Naruto, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh... apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Sakura yang juga tengah memakan bekalnya. Kali ini mereka hanya makan di dalam kelas mengingat diluar tengah turun hujan.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya memandangi telur gulungmu, kau sedang sakit perut?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara begitu saat makan," kata Sakura sambil bergerak memukul Sai yang dengan mudah memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya... memikirkan sesuatu,"jawab Naruto sambil menusuk telurnya dengan sumpit.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh... bukan seperti itu. Sepertinya tadi pagi aku bermimpi," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Mimpi apa? Sesuatu yang jorok?" tanya Kiba ikut bicara. Sesaat kemudian sebuah kamus tebal sudah mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, mesum," kata Sakura sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," gerutu Kiba dengan wajah merah cap segiempat.

"Apa yang kau impikan, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ha ha ha, Aku lupa," jawab Naruto. Membuat seluruh temannya gubrak bersamaan.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya. Meski begitu, bayangan onix itu masih menghantui pikirannya.

Siapa?

###

Naruto menatap langit kelam yang kini masih menurunkan tetesan air dengan lebat. Sambil bersandar di dinding ia menunggu hujan itu agak mereda. Di temani alunan lagu Love and Truth dari YUI yang mengalun dari earphonenya. Naruto menatap sekeliling halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi. Karena tergesa tadi pagi, gadis itu tak sempat membawa payung dan kini ia harus membayar keteledorannya itu.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya telah pulang menembus hujan. Mata birunya tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang siswi berambut merah yang terlihat jengkel menunjuk teman berambut putihnya yang dengan senang berjalan di bawah hujan tanpa payung dan menyipratkan air ke segala arah. Seorang bertubuh besar dan berambut orange berjalan melewatinya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto yang tak mengerti refleks mengangguk balik sambil bertanya dalam hati apa ia mengenalnya. Sosok berambut orange itu melirik kebelakang sebelum kembali berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri tak mengerti.

Saat hujan mulai berubah rintik, Naruto akhirnya melangkah pergi. Halte tempatnya menunggu bis berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, karena itu ia hanya berjalan pelan sambil menikmati tetesan kecil air yang jatuh disekelilingnya. Ia sempat mendongak menatap langit yang kelabu sambil berdendang pelan sesuai alunan lagu yang mengalun di telinganya.

Karena itu, ia tak mendengar decitan rem melengking dari sebuah mobil yang kehilangan kendali karena jalanan yang licin. Saat gadis itu sadar, mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah berputar dan meluncur ke arahnya. Dan seakan membeku, gadis itu hanya diam dengan sepasang safir yang melebar menunggu besi itu menghantamnya. Sekelebatan memori berputar di matanya seakan merasa _Dejavu._

Brakkk!

Suara benturan keras itu terdengar menggema sebelum tiba-tiba sunyi.

Sesaat kemudian mulai terdengar suara teriakan dan keramaian orang yang mulai mendekat.

Naruto masih menatap kedepan dengan mata melebar. Melihat orang-orang yang mendekat dan merasakan dinginnya aspal basah di bawah tubuhnya.

Apa ia sudah mati?

Tiba-tiba seraut wajah memenuhi pandangannya. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam saat melihat sepasang mata onix itu menatapnya khawatir. Surai hitam yang membelai wajah pucat itu bergerak saat sosok itu memeriksa kondisinya. Dan bibir kemerahan itu bergerak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat di dengar Naruto. Wajah itu itu terlihat sangat khawatir sebelum menghela nafas lega dan sekejap berubah menjadi ekspresi marah. Naruto tak tahu seseorang bisa merubah ekspresi wajahnya begitu cepat, dan wajah itu terlihat tak asing.

Jadi Naruto hanya diam sambil melihat orang itu –yang sepertinya- mengomel panjang lebar sebelum membeku menatapnya, seolah baru sadar siapa dia. Dan Naruto berubah bingung saat wajah berkulit pucat itu menampilkan ekspresi horor seakan telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan. Sekejap kemudian sosok itu menghilang.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk di samping mobil hitam yang terlihat ringsek menabrak pagar besi berwarna merah di belakangnya. Dengan rintik hujan yang masih turun dan alunan lagu yang masih terdengar di telinganya.

"Ai no uta" wa owaranai  
Mou deatte shimatta no  
...Owaranai  
...Love and truth

_The "love song" isn't over  
We've already met  
...It won't end  
...Love and truth_

###

Untuk kali ini, Naruto berangkat sekolah tanpa terlambat. Mungkin karena semalaman ia tak bisa tidur dan akhirnya memilih bersiap di pagi buta hanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran. Jadi ia hanya berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat di depan mata. Perhatiannya teralih saat melewati pagar sekolahnya yang terlihat ringsek parah hingga melengkuk ke dalam. Di bawah kakinya, jejak sepihan kaca dan cat mobil masih berserakan meski bangkai mobil hitam itu sudah dipindahkan.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan meraba pagar berwarna merah itu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, semua orang langsung mengerubunginya mengira ia terluka parah. Dan kedua orang tuanya nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat ia diantar pulang oleh mobil ambulans. Ia memang tidak apa-apa, tapi jejak darah yang menodai seragamnya membuat ibunya panik. Hingga ia menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan darahnya.

Tapi darah_nya._

Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang pada sosok bermata onix yang menyelamatkannya. Ia yakin ia tak bermimpi. Jejak darah di bajunya menjadi bukti, tapi tak ada seorangpun di tempat itu yang menyadari keberadaan penolongnya setelah kecelakaan itu. Naruto kembali berjalan sambil memikirkan kejadian itu berulang-ulang. Hingga ia kembali berhenti berjalan dan menyadari sesuatu.

Dia terluka.

Penolongnya itu terluka.

Dan kesadaran itu membuat Naruto diselimuti rasa cemas.

_Apa dia baik-baik saja? _

_Apa lukanya parah?_

Dan Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

###

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat memperhatikan Naruto seharian itu terlihat gelisah dan cemas. Sambil tetap bersembunyi dalam bayangan, Sasuke membaca setiap ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah tan itu. Sambil mengutuki kebodohannya kemarin karena menampakkan wajahnya di depan Naruto. Ia masih mengingat wajah Naruto saat melihatnya, wajah berkulit tan itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dan ia tak mengatakan apapun saat Sasuke menanyakan keadaannya ataupun saat ia memarahi gadis itu karena kebodohannya.

Apa ia mengingatnya?

Sasuke berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak. Lagipula tak ada yang mengingat masa lalu sepertinya. Tidak kakaknya ataupun teman-temannya. Tak ada yang ingat.

Walau begitu, mau tak mau Sasuke khawatir juga.

Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Naruto berubah membencinya?

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia memang pantas di benci.

Dengan perasaan depresi, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gadis yang menjadi pikirannya itu terus berjalan di koridor sekolah dan melewati kelasnya. Alis sasuke sedikit terangkat.

Apa ia membolos pelajaran? Tidak biasanya...

Sasuke terus mengikuti Naruto dalam bayangan saat perlahan gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju atap. Untung saja hari ini cerah, jadi Sasuke tak perlu khawatir gadis itu akan terpeleset dan jatuh lalu membuat kepalanya gegar otak.

Walau jantung Sasuke sempat berhenti saat melihat gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Hampir saja Sasuke kembali melompat muncul secara refleks kalau gadis itu tidak cepat berpegangan dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dalam bayangan, Sasuke hanya bisa memegangi jantungnya sambil bernafas lega. Lama-lama seperti ini ia benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Naruto berdiri di tepi atap yang dibatasi pagar kawat. Angin yang bertiup pelan membuat rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua melambai-lambai menutupi wajah. Dan Sasuke harus menahan keinginan untuk membelai rambut itu dan menyisipkannya ditelinga sang gadis hanya agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang terpapar di wajah berkulit tan itu.

Tapi Sasuke hanya terdiam di posisinya. Melihat gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di lantai sebelum duduk bersandar dinding kawat. Ia mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya lalu memasangnya di telinga.

Gadis itu hanya duduk disana sambil melihat langit biru di atasnya. Sebelum kemudian kepalanya mulai terkulai dan ikut bersandar di dinding dengan mata yang terpejam. Selama beberapa lama Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto tidur. Sebelum perlahan tubuh berseragam putih itu mulai merosot ke samping.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berlutut di sampingnya dan menahan tubuh itu agar tidak membentur lantai. Tidak lucu kalau gadis itu kena gegar otak hanya karena tertidur setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas meski tangan Sasuke memegangi kedua bahunya. Untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Perlahan ia duduk disamping Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit saat bahunya yang terluka menyentuh dinding kawat yang kasar.

Selama beberapa lama keduanya hanya begitu, duduk saling bersandingan dengan angin yang berhembus pelan. Tubuh Sasuke sempat membeku saat tubuh gadis disampingnya bergerak, bersiap untuk menghilang jika gadis itu ternyata bangun. Namun Naruto hanya bersedekap dan mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke sambil menggigil pelan. Lalu kembali tertidur.

Sasuke menatap kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakan Naruto. Bertanya kenapa gadis itu tak mengenakan jasnya di hari yang lumayan dingin ini. Onix itu melirik tas Naruto yang berada lumayan jauh dari jangkauannya. Dimana jas sang gadis kemungkinan berada. Ia tak mungkin mengambil tas itu tanpa membangunkan Naruto.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan jas miliknya. Perlahan ia menyelimuti sang gadis yg terlihat lebih nyaman dan mengeliat pelan di bahunya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. Menunduk menatap wajah yang sangat ia sukai itu. Mencoba mematrinya dalam ingatan mengingat belum tentu ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk berada sedekat ini dengannya lagi nanti.

Sasuke ikut menyamankan diri dalam posisinya. Lirih-lirih ia bisa mendengar alunan lagu yang mengalun di earphone Naruto.

"Huh... bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dengan musik sekeras itu," gumam Sasuke lirih sambil menatap langit biru pucat di atasnya.

"Lagu apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Sasuke walau tak ada jawaban.

"Dulu kau tak suka mendengarkan musik..."

"Huh... kau dulu juga bukan perempuan," ujar Sasuke lagi dengan nada ironis.

Ia terdiam dan memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari gadis disampingnya.

"Apalagi yang berubah darimu?"

###

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto baru bangun dari tidur siang –atau pagi?-nya. Alunan musik masih berbunyi dari earphonenya, dan Naruto segera melepasnya, merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut setelah mendengarkan musik begitu lama.

Saat itulah ia menyadari jas berwarna darkblue yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk ia memandang jas itu selama beberapa saat. Hingga safirnya melebar saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Penolongnya itu memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Apa itu berarti mereka satu sekolah?

Naruto segera berdiri dan memandang sekeliling.

Apa ia ada disini?

"Hei... ada orang?" tanya Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban.

Setelah memandang sekeliling dan yakin tak ada orang lain selain dirinya, Naruto kembali memandangi jas itu. Apa ini jas penolongnya? Kenapa ia tak menampakkan diri?

Naruto menggenggam jas itu dan dengan segera berlari pergi. Sambil memandang sekeliling ia berlari ke seluruh area sekolah, mencoba mencari sosok berambut gelap yang menjadi penolongnya kemarin. Tapi tak seorang pun yang ia temui mirip dengan sosok itu...

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahat hanya untuk mengitari sekolah, mau tak mau Naruto harus masuk ke kelas setelah ia tertangkap oleh Iruka-sensei dan harus mendengar omelannya karena membolos pelajarannya hari itu. Dan ia tak bisa kabur lagi karena sensei faforitnya itu menyeretnya masuk kelas yang sudah diisi oleh Kakashi-sensei.

Dengan wajah cemberut akhirnya Naruto duduk dan dengan setegah hati mendengarkan pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan oleh sensei berambut putih di depan kelas.

Saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, Naruto segera berdiri dan buru-buru keluar kelas tanpa mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

Ia kembali mengelilingi sekolah. Tapi kali ini ia mengenakan jas biru milik penolongnya itu. Tentu saja jas itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kecil apalagi model jas siswa dan siswi memang sedikit berbeda. Panjang jas itu bahkan hampir menutupi rok seragam yang ia kenakan.

Saat ia berjalan, banyak murid lain yang memandangnya dengan wajah memerah atau terkejut. Naruto tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, ia hanya ingin penolongnya itu menampakkan diri di depannya saat menyadari jas yang ia kenakan. Ia ingin mengembalikan jas itu, dan berterima kasih. Serta memastikan apa benar jas itu benar-benar milik penolongnya. Namun hingga jam istirahat berakhir, tak seorangpun menemuinya atau menanyakan tentang jas yang dipakainya. Semua orang hanya menatapnya sambil mengira ia gadis aneh karena mengenakan jas pria. Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan ke kelasnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia lupa tidak makan siang karena terus berkeliling sekolah, dan ia juga tidak membawa bekal hari ini.

Dengan wajah yang lesu, Naruto duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya langsung berubah saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di sudut mejanya.

Sebuah bekal makan berwarna orange bergambar ramen.

Naruto segara membukanya dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat makanan khas yang biasa dibuatkan sang Ibu. Beruntungnya dia, ternyata ia membawa bekal tadi.

Melihat sensei yang bertugas mengajar belum datang, Naruto segera memakan bekal itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei... apa kau pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping mejanya.

"Eh? Kata siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah sahabatnya yang memasang wajah serius.

"Kau memakai jasnya," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk jas biru yang tersampir di meja Naruto.

"Jas siapa?" tanya Naruto masih tak mengerti. Ia kembali memakan bekalnya. Makanan buatan sang ibu memang paling enak...

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangkat Jas biru itu. Merentangkannya dan menunjuk sebuah tag nama yang tertulis jelas di bagian depan jas. Nama UCHIHA SASUKE tertulis jelas disana.

Naruto segera merebut jas itu dan melihat tag nama itu lebih dekat. Dan menyadari kebodohannya karena melupakan bahwa di sekolahnya semua jas diberi tag nama siswa. Tahu begitu ia tak perlu berkeliling sekolah. Ia bisa menanyakan pada bagian informasi atau melalui pengeras suara.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" bisik Naruto pelan. Menyukai bagaimana nama itu terucap di bibirnya. Rasanya familiar.

"Sakura-chan! Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Kau tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit heran.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa dia artis?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sebelum terduduk di kursi depan meja Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia baru ingat kalau gadis di depannya itu benar-benar polos. Atau kuper? Atau idiot? Mungkin ketiganya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Pemilik Uchiha Corp. yg menjadi perusahaan terbesar di negara ini. Dijuluki Pangeran es dan siswa paling populer di sekolah ini. Dia jago di setiap cabang olahraga. Peringkat tertinggi di sekolah. Dan tercatat sebagai siswa kelas 1A." Jawab Ino dengan gambar hati di matanya, "Masa' kau tak tahu?"

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kelas 1A? Thanks Ino!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar. Mengabaikan teriakan Iruka yang sudah berjalan memasuki kelas untuk mengajar.

Naruto terus berlari di koridor yang sepi sebelum berhenti di kelas dengan tulisan 1-A terpampang di atasnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu dan bersyukur tak ada guru yang mengajar dikelas itu.

"SASUKE!" Panggil Naruto terlalu semangat sambil memandang seisi kelas yang tiba-tiba hening. Naruto sedikit kecewa saat melihat tak ada sosok berambut kelam jabrik yang diingatnya. Mungkin Sasuke ini bukan penolongnya.

"Wah... kali ini penggemar yang agresif ya?" tanya seorang berambut putih yang sepertinya pernah dilihat Naruto.

"Apa maumu? Sasuke-kun tak ada disini," jawab seorang gadis berambut merah dengan ketus.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto polos. Membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Mau apa kau mencarinya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah, dia itu sedingin es dan tak akan tertarik padamu," kata cowok berambut putih itu lagi."Bagaimana kalau main denganku saja?"

"Jangan mengganggunya Karin, Suigetsu," kata sosok berambut orange yang dikenal Naruto sempat mengangguk padanya kemarin.

"Tapi Juugo..." rengek gadis yang dipanggil Karin sementara sosok yang dipanggil Juugo itu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau mencari Sasuke?" tanya Juugo. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mau mengembalikan jasnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat jas biru yang dipegangnya.

"Kau mencurinya?" tanya Karin dengan nada menuduh dan merampas jas itu dari genggaman Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke nanti,"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eh Juugo-san, seperti apa wajah Sasuke itu?" Tanya Naruto membuat seisi kelas itu menatapnya.

"Kau tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Naruto menggeleng. Semua orang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa ia cowok berkulit pucat, mata onix, dan berambut hitam jabrik?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, itu memang Sasuke," jawab Juugo sambil menatap senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Yosh! Akhirnya ketemu! Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku tak tahu, ia sering menghilang tanpa berkata mau kemana," jawab Juugo membuat senyum itu berubah cemberut.

Namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama, dalam sekejap Naruto sudah tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Aku akan kembali lagi nanti! Terima kasih, Juugo-san!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari pergi.

Di sisi lain koridor, Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya di dinding dengan depresi.

Bagaimana mungkin ia sebodoh itu meninggalkan jasnya, dan membiarkan Naruto mengetahui namanya. Bagaimana kalau ia ingat?

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia hanya perlu menghindarinya. Ya. Ia tak boleh mnampakkan wajahnya di hadapan gadis itu.

###

"Apa Sasuke ada?"

.

.

"Sasuke sudah kembali?"

.

.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

.

.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

"KEMANA SIH SI BRENGSEK ITU!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak pintu saat ia tak juga bisa bertemu Sasuke di hari Jum'at.

Selama seminggu penuh Naruto terus saja mendatangi kelas Sasuke. Saat hari kedua ia tak juga bertemu sang raven di jam istirahat, hari ketiga Naruto berangkat lebih awal dan menunggu di depan pintu gerbang hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Di hari ke empat Naruto berencana menghabiskan seharian penuh di kelas Sasuke sebelum Iruka-sensei menyeretnya kembali ke kelas. Di hari kelima itu lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke meski ia datang di jam pelajaran kosong di kelasnya dan pergi ke kelas Sasuke yang terlihat tenang karena ada ujian.

Tak peduli ada Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal seram, Naruto memasuki kelas itu sambil berteriak lantang ,

"SASUKE!"

Namun meja Sasuke sudah kosong. Meski kertas ujian masih ada di atas meja dan bolpoint di atasnya menggelinding hingga jatuh di lantai. Sosok itu tetap tak bisa ia temui.

Sambil menggeram marah, Akhirnya Naruto dengan keras kepala menunggu di kelas Sasuke hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Hingga satu persatu murid di kelas itu pulang, Sasuke masih tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jadi Naruto tetap duduk di meja Sasuke sambil menatap tas Sasuke yang masih berada di atas meja.

"Kau masih mau menunggunya?" tanya Juugo sambil berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Ya! Lihat saja kalau sampai aku bertemu si brengsek itu!" geram Naruto dengan kesal.

"Dasar tak tahu diri, sudah jelas Sasuke tak mau bertemu denganmu. Kau pikir untuk apa dia menghindarimu selama ini?" kata Karin dengan ketus.

Kata-kata itu membuat Naruto tersentak seolah baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Menyerah saja, Sasuke pasti sangat membencimu sampai Ia harus sembunyi tiap kali kau datang," kata Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

Kata-kata itu seakan pisau yang menancap di jantung Naruto.

Bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar? Sudah jelas Sasuke tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Naruto menunduk dan menggenggam erat tali tas Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke benar-benar membencinya?

Lalu kenapa ia menyelamatkannya saat itu?

Ia juga meminjamkan jasnya.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto, Suigetsu jadi salah tingkah.

"H-hei, tak perlu sampai menangis kan? Masa' kau baru sadar kalau Sasuke tak ingin bertemu denganmu? Maksudku... apa kau tak merasa aneh selama ini dia selalu menghilang saat kau datang... h-hei... kubilang jangan menangis!" kata Suigetsu panik melihat Naruto menunduk semakin dalam.

"AKU TAK MENANGIS, DATTEBAYO! LIHAT SAJA KALAU AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA NANTI! IA AKAN MENYESAL TELAH MEMBUATKU KEREPOTAN SEMINGGU INI!" teriak Naruto marah dengan sekumpulan otot yang menyembul di dahinya, diikuti aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Refleks Suigetsu langsung melangkah mundur menatap gadis yang kali ini menggumamkan ancaman tak jelas dengan aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Naruto, berjuanglah!" kata Juugo sambil tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi diikuti Karin dan Suigetsu yang ketakutan.

Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi. Naruto baru sadar ia hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Sambil menunduk menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tas Sasuke, Naruto kembali teringat kata-kata Suigetsu dan Karin. Menyadari bahwa mereka benar.

Sasuke...

Membencinya?

###

Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto menunggu Sasuke di kelas yang perlahan mulai menggelap karena senja. Namun Sasuke tak juga muncul. Apa ia sudah pulang? Tapi tasnya masih ada...

Sambil menatap semburat langit berwarna orange dari jendela di sampingnya, Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata Suigetsu dan karin.

"_Dasar tak tahu diri, sudah jelas Sasuke tak mau bertemu denganmu. Kau pikir untuk apa dia menghindarimu selama ini?"_

"_Menyerah saja, Sasuke pasti sangat membencimu sampai Ia harus sembunyi tiap kali kau datang,"_

Sebelum Naruto sempat tenggelam dalam depresi, seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswi yang tak ia kenal tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke-kun ingin bertemu denganmu, mari kuantar kau menemuinya"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya... ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke!

Saat ia mengikuti gadis itu sampai dibelakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya, diikuti seseorang yang mendorongnya masuk ke gudang olahraga dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada dalam kegelapan saat pintu gudang itu tiba-tiba tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Rasakan! Dasar gadis tak tahu malu!" sebuah suara berkata dari balik pintu diikuti suara gemerincing besi.

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke kami, dasar Jal*ng!" suara lain kembali terdengar

Naruto baru sadar apa yang terjadi sebelum ia segera menggedor pintu dan berteriak,"Keluarkan aku!"

"Silahkan bermalam disana, Tuan putri. Dan jangan dekati Sasuke lagi!"

"Apa kau tak sadar bahwa kelakuanmu mengganggu Sasuke-kun?"

"Ia bahkan tak bisa duduk dengan tenang di kelas!"

"Kau itu mengganggu tahu!"

"Kasihan sekali, Sasuke-kun. Selalu diganggu oleh sampah sepertimu,"

Naruto menggigil dan merosot di lantai saat mendengar kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan dari balik pintu. Tubuhnya yang basah dan sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil dan nafasnya tersengal.

Ia tak suka gelap. Ia tak suka ruang tertutup yang gelap.

Naruto mulai kesulitan bernafas karena kepanikan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memang mempunyai masalah pada asma, dan obatnya tertinggal di tas yang entah jatuh dimana.

Sambil berbaring menyamping dengan nafas yang melengking seakan tercekik, Naruto hanya bisa menatap kegelapan di depan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia berusaha memanggil nama Sasuke, meski itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat bernafas saja ia tak bisa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu dibelakangnya terbuka diikuti siluet seseorang yang mendobrak masuk.

"Naruto!"

Naruto tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas dalam cahaya remang gudang. Apalagi diluar matahari telah tenggelam. Ia hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata semerah darah yang menatapnya khawatir. Dan suara seseorang yang terdengar panik.

"Shit! Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi ?"

Nafas Naruto masih seperti tercekik sementara ia merasakan sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya, mungkin jas Sasuke. Diikuti tubuhnya yang bersandar pada sesuatu yang hangat.

"Dimana obatmu?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Naruto tak menjawab, pandangannya mulai menggelap karena kurangnya oksigen di paru-parunya.

Sebelum kesadaran Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya, Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Diikuti udara yang mulai masuk dari mulutnya dan perlahan membantunya kembali bernafas. Selama beberapa saat sesuatu yang lembut itu terus meniupkan udara ke paru-parunya. Hingga nafasnya perlahan kembali normal.

Saat nafasnya tak lagi seperti tercekik. Sesuatu yang lembut itu meninggalkan bibirnya, digantikan lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat dan nafas hangat seseorang di dahinya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik suara itu menenangkan.

Hal terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah siluet gelap penolongnya itu menunduk dan sesuatu yang lembut kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

###

Saat Naruto sadar, ia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kedua orangtuanya yg menatapnya khawatir, dan setumpuk obat yang harus ia minum.

Dan selama seminggu ia tidak masuk sekolah karena demam tinggi yang dideritanya.

Di hari senin Naruto memaksa masuk sekolah mengingat demamnya sudah turun. Dan kedua orang tuanya terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Naruto mengingat gadis itu sudah berusaha kabur dari kamar beberapa kali di hari minggu.

Meski begitu, Naruto masih harus memakai jaket tebal dan syal saat pergi ke sekolah. Juga setumpuk obat yang masih harus ia minum.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah... sekumpulan siswi yang tiba-tiba langsung mengerumuninya saat ia memasuki gerbang. Dengan wajah ketakutan dan penuh airmata mereka meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Dan memohon Naruto –sebagian bahkan bersujud- agar memaafkan mereka.

Tentu saja Naruto memaafkan mereka. Mengingat mereka memang tidak tahu kalau ia mengidap asma dan phobia ruangan gelap. Lagipula mereka melakukan itu semua demi Sasuke karena sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Jadi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke. Kata-kata itu entah mengapa membuat mereka membeku dan mereka buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari pergi.

Sambil mengangkat bahu tak mengerti, Naruto kembali berjalan memasuki sekolah sambil mengabaikan pandangan setiap orang yang melihatnya. Ia terus berjalan melewati kelasnya dan berhenti di depan kelas Sasuke. Ia berdiri diam disana selama beberapa saat sebelum menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan memasuki ruangan.

Semua orang diruangan itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat Naruto sebelum kembali pada kesibukan mereka sambil berusaha untuk tidak memandang Naruto.

Mengabaikan tingkah aneh itu, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu yang terlihat duduk di tempat mereka tak jauh dari meja Sasuke.

"H-hai... A-apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menatapnya kaget sebelum tiba-tiba Karin berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Naruto dengan marah.

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriak Karin dengan wajah berlinang airmata.

"Karin," panggil Juugo sambil memegang bahu gadis berambut merah itu. Karin langsung terdiam dan kembali duduk lalu kembali menangis terisak.

Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Naruto menatap Juugo dan bertanya,"Apa yang terjadi?"

Juugo memandangnya dengan sedih dan Naruto tak menyukai itu.

"Sasuke sudah tak ada disini," kata Juugo pelan.

"Ia pindah sekolah seminggu yang lalu,"

###

Naruto tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan saat mendengar berita itu.

Sasuke telah pergi.

Meninggalkannya.

Lagi.

Naruto mencengkeram dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Lagi? Ia bahkan belum bertemu Sasuke secara langsung. Kecelakaan dan insiden gudang itu tidak dihitung mengingat ia tak bisa melihat Sasuke dengan jelas.

Lalu kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Saat sadar Naruto sudah berada di atap. Mencengkeram dinding kawat sambil menatap kebawah. Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, jadi halaman sekolah terlihat sepi.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia kemari. Ia hanya berdiri disana sebelum perlahan ia merosot ke bawah sambil memeluk lututnya. Dan airmata itu menagalir tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Kenapa?

Padahal ia rindu sekali...

Tangisan tanpa suara itu perlahan berubah menjadi isakan dan Naruto harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Bukan hal yang bagus jika ada yang mendengarnya dan menemukannya menangis seperti ini.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto terus menangis hingga wajahnya memerah. Saat tangisannya berubah menjadi cegukan kecil, Naruto berdiri dan kembali menatap kebawah.

Selama seminggu ia terbaring di kamar, Naruto sudah memikirkannya. Selama ini, sejak ia masuk sekolah ini 7 bulan lalu, Sasuke selalu menolongnya.

Ia masih ingat beberapa hal aneh yang selalu terjadi padanya, penghapus kapur, bola voli, dan saat ia sering kali tersandung, Sasuke selalu menolongnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia bahkan ingat ia beberapa kali meninggalkan bekal makanannya karena terlambat namun ia tetap menemukan bekal itu di dalam tasnya saat makan siang. Juga beberapa buku yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal dirumah... ia tak tahu bagaimana Sasuke bisa melakukan itu semua atau mengapa ia melakukan itu, tapi ia telah banyak menolongnya.

Banyak sekali.

Kenapa ia tak sadar?

Padahal Sasuke selalu sedekat itu darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membeku menyadari itu. Dengan cepat ia memandang sekelilingnya. Tak ada seorangpun di atap itu selain dirinya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya angin yang perlahan berhembus meniup rambutnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lebih keras.

"Aku tahu kau disini, jadi keluarlah!" teriak Naruto.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Naruto memandang sekeliling sebelum kembali berkata.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," kata Naruto sedikit mengancam.

Ia kemudian melepas jaket tebal berwarna orange yang ia kenakan juga syal biru di lehernya. Udara dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa membuat Naruto menggigil namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia memandang sekeliling atap sebelum berjalan ke sudut bangunan itu. Perlahan ia memanjat dinding pembatas yang tidak tertutup dinding kawat. Hingga ia berdiri di atas dinding yang lebarnya tak lebih dari 30 cm.

Sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa sekeliling atap dikelilingi pagar kawat dan bukannya tembok rendah seperti kebanyakan bangunan. Supaya tak ada siswa yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari atap. Tentu saja sudut tempatnya berdiri itu menjadi pengecualian. Sepertinya mereka melewatkan titik ini.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat angin perlahan membelai wajahnya dari ketinggian itu. Tentu saja ia tak ingin bunuh diri. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya. Dan tak ada cara lain selain cara ini. Jadi Naruto hanya berdiri disana, melepaskan pegangan pada tepian dinding lalu berdiri tegak di atas dua kakinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai menghitung.

1

2

3

...

Rasa percaya diri Naruto mulai memudar saat hitungannya memasuki angka sepuluh dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul.

13

14

...

Tanpa sadar airmata Naruto kembali mengalir dibalik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

35

36

37

Naruto mulai tak peduli lagi berapa lama ia berdiri disana, ia akan berdiri disana semalaman bila perlu...

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang bertiup dan membuyarkan keseimbangan Naruto. Tubuh berbalut jas biru itu oleng kedepan dan jatuh kebawah saat tangan Naruto tak berhasil meraih tepian dinding untuk berpegangan.

Naruto memejamkan mata saat menyadari ia akan jatuh. Ia pasti mati kali ini.

Lagipula tak ada Sasuke...

Safir itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. Dan ia tak lagi merasakan tekanan udara seperti saat ia jatuh. Sebagai gantinya ia merasakan hangat yang familiar saat ia menatap dada bidang berbalut jaket hitam di depannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah itu. Wajah penolongnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto tanpa sadar.

Wajah berkulit pucat itu terlihat berkonsentrasi dan Naruto menyadari bahwa mereka berdua masih bergantung di ketinggian. Dengan hanya tangan Sasuke yang berpegangan pada lekukan dinding.

Dalam satu hentakan keras, Sasuke mengayunkan tubuhnya, menumpukan kakinya di dinding sebelum melompat ke atas. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah berlutut di atas atap dengan Naruto dalam dekapannya. Ia melepaskan gadis itu dan menatapnya marah dengan sepasang mata semerah darah.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Usuratonkachi!" bentak Sasuke sebelum berubah kaku saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Dasar Brengsek! Apa aku harus bunuh diri dulu sebelum akhirnya kau mau menemuiku?" bentak Naruto balik masih sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke masih membeku saat perlahan matanya kembali berubah hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu..."kata Naruto lagi, kali ini dalam isakan

"Kau jahat sekali! Dasar brengsek!" bisik Naruto sambil memukul punggung Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya menunduk menatap punggung kecil Naruto yang bergetar dan rasa dingin saat sesuatu membasahi bahunya.

Perlahan Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di punggung kecil itu. Dan balas memeluk erat sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan sesuatu yang menjerat hatinya erat perlahan terlapas dan membuatnya bisa benafas kembali. Ia baru sadar betapa ia merindukannya...

"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja sebelumnya," bisik Sasuke pelan. _Kau selalu baik-baik saja jika jauh dariku._

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau tak tahu hatiku! Kau tak mau tahu!" teriak Naruto di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tahu apa yang baik untukmu," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terduduk di lantai. Sosok pucat itu hanya menunduk dan tak membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Jadi itu yang kau mau?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sasuke hanya memalingkan muka.

Sosok berambut pirang itu berdiri, dan Sasuke yakin gadis itu akan meninggalkannya. Sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto menjitak kepalanya.

"Itu balasan karena telah membuatku kerepotan mencarimu seminggu ini, dattebayo!" kata Naruto dengan tangan terkepal dan tiga garis siku-siku di dahinya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan wajah tak mengerti sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dan berhenti membuat asumsi yang bodoh... padahal kudengar kau jenius," kata Naruto sambil bersedekap.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi sikapmu seperti itu, Teme!"

"Harus ada yang menyelamatkanmu dari sikap bodohmu, Idiot,"

"Memangnya menghindariku bisa menyelamatkanku, Brengsek!"

"TENTU SAJA! SEMUANYA GARA-GARA AKU! SEJAK DULU SEMUANYA SALAHKU! KAU HANYA TAK INGAT SEMUA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN!" Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung membeku.

"Berhentilah bicara seolah kau tahu semua yang terjadi," lanjut Sasuke pelan sambil berbalik memunggungi sang blonde.

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai sosok keduanya.

"Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentangmu... aku bahkan baru kali ini bertemu denganmu secara 'normal'" kata Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Tapi entah kenapa, memikirkan tentangmu saja membuatku sangat bahagia,"

"Aku tak peduli apa yang sudah kau lakukan... aku tak peduli tentang masa lalu... yang terpenting adalah..."Naruto melangkah mendekat dan mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang perlahan berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau disini. bersamaku." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Aku tak minta apapun lagi... hanya tetaplah disini... aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau pergi lagi,"

Sasuke manatap sosok gadis yang masih tersenyum lebar di depannya. Dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari kedua langitnya. Bagaimana mungkin si idiot itu bisa tersenyum sambil menangis seperti itu.

Sasuke langsung duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gaya yang sama-sekali-bukan-uchiha. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan menghadapi tingkah gadis di depannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu," erang Sasuke sambil mengintip Naruto yang masih menangis dari balik lengannya. Sebelum kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas dan meraih sang gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Diamlah, Idiot. Aku tak tahu sekarang kau jadi cengeng," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Berisik! Ini semua kan gara-gara kau, Brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada sang raven.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk. Menghirup aroma jeruk dari rambut pirang dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan mulai lagi dengan 'Hn'-mu itu, Teme!"

"Hn,"

"AAAAh... Teme!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan perasaanya jadi berubah seperti ini. Dulu ia selalu kesal pada ninja idiot teman satu timnya itu... sebelum perlahan ia mulai mengakuinya sebagai sahabat... rasa itu sempat berubah menjadi iri dan kesal –tapi tak pernah benci, ia takkan bisa membencinya-, dan halangan yang harus ia singkirkan...

Namun ia tahu –selalu tahu-... bahwa sosok bermata langit itu sangat berarti baginya. Sesuatu yang bisa mengikatnya pada pada dunia yang tak ia butuhkan.

'Ikatan'nya.

###

"Hatchiu!"

Naruto mengusap ingus di hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau orang idiot bisa terkena demam," Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke samping. Menatap gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"I-Ini kan salah-hatchiu!-mu, Brengsek," kata Naruto sambil kembali mengusap ingusnya. Dan merapatkan jaket dan syalnya sambil sedikit mengigil.

Sasuke hanya melirik sosok disampingnya sambil tetap berjalan bersisian. Saat sang gadis kembali bersin dan tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, dalam gerakan cepat ia menarik naruto kepunggungnya.

"Hwaaaa... Sas-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" teriak Naruto dalam gendongan Sang raven.

"Diamlah,Dobe. Dan berhenti meronta. Atau aku akan melemparmu ke selokan!" kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, Teme!" terak Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

"Gah... Teme!"

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan. Dengan punggung yang menghangat dan aroma jeruk di sekelilingnya. Sambil mendengarkan ocehan yang entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman. Dan senyuman yang bisa ia rasakan di balik bahunya.

Mungkin kali ini ia tak perlu menjadi bayangan.

Ia bisa bersamanya di bawah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

###

End.

Hy^^

Sebenarnya ini mau saya jadikan multichap ^^ tapi berhubung hutang saya udah banyak... sementara ini saya jadikan oneshot dulu. Kalau ada mood nanti saya buat sekuelnya ^^v

Sementara ini saya mohon pendapatnya dulu ya^^ saya tahu banyak banget yang kurang =.=

Review please ^o^


End file.
